


I could let the words just fall out, while you're listening to me

by storiesthatmakeus



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron is a softy who comforts his insecure husband who's also soft, Confessions, Family Drama, Family Feels, First Words, Love, M/M, Milestones, more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesthatmakeus/pseuds/storiesthatmakeus
Summary: Seb says 'dada' for the first time, but when Aaron is the recipient, Robert's insecurities about his abilities as a father rise to the surface.





	I could let the words just fall out, while you're listening to me

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a little while ago and never posted it, and just found it when I was clearing my computer.
> 
> It's not edited and a bit rough, but enjoy xxx

It was a normal Sunday morning when it happened. Robert was sprawled across the couch, a half drank mug of coffee in his hand and a content smile on his face as he watched Aaron on the floor tickling his son, causing him to release the most glorious laugh he’d heard in while. Aaron met his eye and beamed back at him, and Robert felt a flutter in his belly when he realised just how perfect his life was. 

And then his smile faded.

‘’Right, my turn I suppose.’’ Aaron said, pulling himself up and grabbing his mug before reaching out for Robert’s. Robert quirked an eyebrow and Aaron took the hint, reaching over to press a kiss to his husband’s lips as he took his mug off him. Their lips were still pressed together when they heard it; quiet, said quickly, but definitely audible.

‘’Dada.’’

Both men’s head turned in unison, staring at Seb who was watching them with a look of complete nonchalance, as if he hadn’t just said his first word and made Aaron and Robert’s hearts burst.

‘’Did he just…?’’ Robert asked, eyes wide.

‘’Think so…’’ Aaron confirmed with a smile.

Robert sprang off the couch, bending down to scoop his son into his arms.

‘’Hey mate, did you just call m –‘’

‘’Dada.’’ Seb repeated, only he wasn’t looking at Robert. Instead, his gaze was fixed over Robert’s shoulder, straight towards Aaron as his little arms stretched out for a cuddle. 

‘’Oh.’’ Robert said quietly as he turned towards his husband. ‘’Guess he wants his daddy.’’

Robert handed Seb over to Aaron, shaking his head with what he hoped was a smile as his husband tried to protest.

‘’Rob…’’

‘’Play.’’ He tried to say casually. ‘’I’ll make the brews.’’

Robert could feel Aaron’s eyes boring into him from the sitting room as he busied himself making drinks, and he tried to fight back the feeling of unease that washed over him, but he just couldn’t shake the image of his son looking right past him towards Aaron as he said his first word. 

He sat back down on the couch, his tea going cold in his hand as he stewed over his feelings, only half-heartedly joining in with Aaron tried to persuade him to play with him and Seb. He knew Aaron was watching him, worrying and trying to say something, but Robert didn’t feel like listening. He hated feeling jealous of his husband, but there was another feeling that he didn’t want to acknowledge under the surface, and suddenly the Mill felt too small.

‘’I’m gonna go for a walk.’’ He announced slowly, dropping his mug on the coffee table but pulling on his shoes and jacket.

‘’Okay, well let me get this one bundled up and we’ll come with you.’’ Aaron suggested softly.

‘’I want to be by myself.’’ Robert snapped, and then he saw the look on Aaron’s face. ‘’Sorry, I didn’t mean – ‘’

‘’Robert, it doesn’t…’’ Aaron started, but Robert waved him off.

‘’I’ll be back in a bit.’’ 

He couldn’t help but press a kiss to Aaron’s forehead before doing the same with his son, but he didn’t know who he was trying to reassure that he was okay. He didn’t let the tears come, even when he got outside and felt the click of the front door behind him.

 

‘’Fancy some company?’’

Robert looked up from where he was stewing over his pint to see Vanessa watching him with a hopeful expression.

‘’Can’t be any worse than sitting alone I suppose.’’ Robert replied.

‘’Charming.’’ But Vanessa took a seat with a smile on her face regardless. ‘’So what are you having a pout about?’’

‘’I’m not pouting.’’ Robert protested, but Vanessa quirked an eyebrow. ‘’It’s nothing.’’

Just at that moment, his phone rang, and he wasn’t quick enough to mute it and turn it over before Vanessa caught the image of Aaron on the screen.

‘’Okay,’’ she said, twigging. ‘’What’s he done?’’

‘’Nothing. He’s been brilliant.’’

‘’Urgh.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’You two. Even when you’re annoyed with each other you’re so bloody loved up, it’s sickening.’’

‘’Cheers. Speaking of sickening couple, how’s Charity?’’

‘’Oh no, you’re not changing the subject. Besides I need a distraction.’’

‘’Still no luck then?’’

‘’She thought her son was dead for twenty-eight years, she’s not gonna find him in five minutes is she? It’s only been a couple of months since the trial ended, I keep telling her it’ll take time.’’

‘’Guess so. Heard Noah hasn’t taken it very well.’’

‘’Not really. I’ve tried talking to him about it, told him I didn’t know about Tracy until last year, but he keeps disappearing off to Home Farm and avoiding the subject, just like someone else I know.’’

‘’Real smooth Ness.’’ Robert groaned, taking another sip of his pint. 

‘’So, you gonna tell me or what?’’

‘’Seb said dada for the first time.’’

‘’Awh Rob that’s great.’’

‘’To Aaron.’’

‘’Oh.’’

‘’Yea.’’

‘’Well…that’s good isn’t it? That they’ve bonded so much?’’

‘’Yea, I know…it’s just…’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Nothing.’’

‘’You’re jealous?’’

‘’I don’t know why…’’

‘’I think you do know Robert, and that’s why you’re hiding. I don’t know what’s going on, but maybe you should be talking to your husband about this, instead of the local vet.’’

‘’Disgraced vet.’’ Robert clarified with a small smile. 

‘’Joe Tate skivvy.’’ Vanessa fired back, eliciting a laugh from Robert. ‘’Oh, think you’ve been rumbled.’’ She said, nodding towards Chas, who was coming towards them with a scowl on her face and her phone in her hand.

‘’Why is my son texting me to see if you’re here?’’ Chas asked, glowering at them both.

‘’Well you can text him back and tell him I’m coming home, happy?’’

‘’As long as my family is.’’ She said, but there was a look in her eye that told Robert she wasn’t just referring to Aaron, and he felt a flutter in his heart. ‘’Go, now before he sends out a search party.’’

‘’I’m going, bye Ness.’’

 

‘’You’ve been gone ages, I’ve been worried sick. Where’ve you been?’’

The question came as soon as Robert came through the door, Aaron stopping mid-pace at the sound of the door opening.

‘’I’m sorry.’’ Robert said as he closed the door behind him. ‘’Where’s Seb?’’

‘’Fast asleep, but not before he had a little cry because his daddy wasn’t here to tuck him in.’’

‘’Don’t Aaron.’’

‘’Don’t what?’’

‘’I don’t know if you’re trying to guilt me or make me feel better, but…’’

‘’I’m not doing either, I’m trying to tell you the truth. He missed you, we both did.’’

‘’I’m sorry.’’

‘’Don’t be sorry Robert, just don’t run off on me.’’

‘’Sorry.’’

‘’What did I just say?’’ Aaron asked with a smile. ‘’Come here.’’

Aaron opened his arms and Robert didn’t hesitate before walking into them, instantly comforted by his husband’s embrace.

‘’So, I know why you ran off, but you gonna tell me anyway?’’ Aaron asked once they’d pulled apart, but he kept his arms around Robert’s waist as he waited for an answer.

‘’I was jealous.’’ Robert admitted. 

‘’I get it you know, I do.’’ Aaron replied softly, not even needing to ask why. 

‘’I shouldn’t be, I mean I don’t even know why I’m surprised. He’s my son, of course he’s gonna love you more than anyone else.’’

‘’This isn’t about me though is it, not really?’’ Aaron asked, a slight blush in his cheeks as he heard Robert’s words. 

‘’Aaron…’’

‘’It’s about you and your dad, and being left behind again, am I on the right track?’’

Of course Aaron could read him like a book, and Robert would hate him for it if it didn’t make him fall even deeper in love with him.

‘’It’s stupid, I know – ‘’

‘’Hey,’’ Aaron said softly. ‘’It’s not stupid, but it’s also not true.’’

‘’It’s not?’’

‘’Of course not. Robert, that little boy adores you.’’

‘’How do you know?’’

‘’Well I do have some experience in the area of loving Robert Sugden, remember?’’ Aaron joked lightly, and Robert couldn’t help the smile that formed. 

‘’But sometimes…’’

‘’What?’’

‘’I don’t know if he just puts up with me because he doesn’t know any different.’’

‘’What?”

‘’What if I’m already a terrible father, and I haven’t seen it? My dad didn’t see what he did to hurt me, maybe I’ll be the same with Seb.’’

‘’You don’t really believe that do you?’’

Robert shrugged. 

‘’Do you not notice how Seb perks up when you talk to him, or how he always falls asleep on your chest?’’

‘’Yea, probably because I bore him to death.’’

‘’No, because he feels safe with you, ya muppet.’’ Aaron countered. ‘’He loves you so much Robert.’’

‘’Maybe now he does, but in the future…’’

‘’In the future, what?’’

‘’He’ll hate me, just like everyone else.’’

‘’Yea, he will.’’ Aaron agreed, and Robert’s heart dropped. ‘’Because he’ll grow up and be a moody teenager and he’ll hate you to your face, but you know what?’’

‘’What?’’

‘’When he thinks you don’t see it, he’ll love you, and he’ll raise hell if anyone calls you a prat.’’

‘’Yea…okay.’’

‘’Still don’t believe me?’’ Robert shrugged in response. ‘’Come with me.’’

Aaron took Robert’s hand and led him upstairs to their bedroom, where Seb was fast asleep, his tiny arms gripping tightly to his giraffe teddy as he dozed.

‘’That’s the teddy you bought him Robert, and he never lets it out of his sight. Won’t even think of touching anything else if that’s around.’’

‘’Doesn’t mean anything.’’

‘’It means everything.’’ Aaron countered. ‘’It reminds him of his big tall daddy who’s really all soft and smells like home.’’

‘’Aaron…’’ Robert started, tears prickling his eyes.

‘’You’re his favourite person Robert, whether he says it out loud yet or not, and he’ll always choose you, just like I will.’’ 

Aaron wrapped his arm around Robert’s waist, pulling him in closer as they watched Seb sleep, and Robert felt reassured as he revelled in his husband’s embrace. 

‘’Can I ask…?’’ Robert started tentatively. 

‘’What?’’ Aaron replied, tearing his gaze away from Seb to look at Robert. 

‘’How did it feel, when he called you dada?’’

‘’Robert, we don’t have to do this.’’

‘’Please, I want to know.’’ 

‘’It was a bit overwhelming.’’ Aaron admitted. ‘’I think I was always a little scared that he wouldn’t take to me, that I’d be on the edges of you two, so hearing him say it…it was amazing. Sorry…’’ he trailed off, and Robert knew it was because of the look on his face.

‘’What did we say about that word?’’ Robert joked. ‘’I’m so happy for you Aaron.’’

‘’Really?’’

‘’Of course. You’re his daddy just as much as I am, and now you know he loves you as much as I do.’’ 

‘’So, you’re okay?’’

‘’I’m okay. He’s got us both, so it really doesn’t matter who he calls dada first, I know that now.’’

 

And deep down, it didn’t matter. But Robert couldn’t deny how, when two days later, Seb grabbed his thumb with his little hand and whispered ‘dada’ as they lay sprawled across the couch together, he felt like a father in a way he hadn’t before and he smiled through watery eyes as Aaron crouched down beside him with a kiss to his cheek and ‘I told you so’ look in his eyes.


End file.
